Metallic food and beverage containers are well known in the art and have been made for decades to protect and store various foods, liquids, and to prevent contamination and spillage. These containers are generally one, two, or three- piece containers made of steel, aluminum, or other metal alloys and which are typically of welded, drawn and ironed (“D & I”), or drawn/redrawn (“DRD”) construction. Metallic food containers generally employ seamed ends which must be opened with a can opener or other mechanical device, or have a pull tab mechanism, which cannot be resealed. Thus, subsequent to opening the entire contents must be either consumed or the leftovers transferred to a seal-able container such as Tupperware to prevent contamination and spoilage. Furthermore, food cans which require opening with a can opener may contaminate the opener with undesirable products such as pet food, etc.
Most metallic beverage containers employ a selectively opening top such as a pull-tab to provide access to the beverage contained therein. These types of mechanisms are not resealable, and thus the beverage must be entirely consumed, stored in a secondary container, or discarded.
Thus, a significant need exists for a food or beverage container which can be conveniently opened without a can opener or other mechanical opening device, and which can be repeatedly opened and closed to provide a sealed container. Furthermore, a need exists for a resealable metallic container which can withstand sterilization and the retorting of certain foods and pasteurized products contained therein.